


A Simple Life Plan

by Jason_Jay_C



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Death, F/M, Gen, Kakashi Gaiden, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2613632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jason_Jay_C/pseuds/Jason_Jay_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hatake Kakashi was a simple child with a simple plan for the rest of his life.<br/>Uchiha Obito was never a part of his plan.<br/>Nor Nohara Rin was even considered.</p><p>Then Kannabi Street happened...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Simple Life Plan

Hatake Kakashi is a simple child.

Albeit yes, he had lost his parents at a tender age; the mother from child birth and the father had committed suicide when Kakashi was on his school field trip. Of course, since then he had kept himself busy by studying and doing club activities as well as striving to be as perfect as he should be. As perfect as his father used to be in his glory years, no, even better than that coward had ever been.

All Hatake Kakashi ever wanted is simply to inherit his father’s home security company as soon as he graduated, get married and have a son and a daughter, and die in his sleep only when old age is his bane.

See? He is a simple child.

…

_“…Kakashi... We’ve got to help her!”_

_“I’m being selfish but… please protect her for me?”_

_…_

_“Then Kakashi, consider my feelings too…”_

_“I beg you Kakashi… Take my life…”_

…

Sometimes he wonders if he could ever be that simple child he once was again?

…

That day when his organized daily life changed, began as normal as always. He woke up three hours before school would begin. Washed his face, put on his mask and went out for a morning jog for an hour. Then he would come back home, have breakfast, shower and left for school via the bus. He prided himself as the first person to arrive to school every day and sometimes, even before the teacher who was supposed to be on gate duty. As he waited for school to begin, he would sit at his table and do the week’s math exercises even before the class studies it. His free time was not meant to be spent idly, if it wasn’t obvious yet.

Then, the classroom door suddenly slammed open. A unique thing to happen that even Kakashi wasn’t mentally prepared for it.

He jumped a bit as a dark-haired boy, about his age, ran into the classroom barely breathing; looked around then glared at him with something like disgust through his orange goggles, and promptly ran out of the room in a frustrated shout. The incident was immensely peculiar that it took Kakashi a minute or two to snap out of his shock and realized who the kid was:

The school number 1 “black sheep” loser, Uchiha Obito.

Uchiha Obito was born in an elite family of Konoha City. In this high school alone there are already about three Uchiha and Obito is one of them. However, since the other two had skipped grades and are technically Obito’s younger cousins, the guy was miles away from keeping up to the Uchiha reputation. His weak performances in academic, mannerism, and club activities had won him the title of the Uchiha “black sheep” in school.

Kakashi closed his math book.

When it comes to that stupid kid, the school peaceful systematic order would surely be jeopardized. Especially since Obito was notorious for his unbelievable tardiness and pranks, but here he was, an hour and a half before the school is officially open. With a deep frown hidden behind his mask, Kakashi left his table, his classroom, his simple life and went searching for the orange goggle boy.

He found Obito in the infirmary, checking the six unoccupied bed there. His movements were twitchy, clumsy and frankly in panic mode. “What did you left behind that successfully forced you to come early to school?” The silver-haired asked smoothly but still Obito was startled by his voice and trip on his feet. Kakashi didn’t even blink when the other’s face dropped flat on the floor.

“Wha-?! Hatake! What the hell are you doing here?! And I didn’t lose anything, moron! Now leave me alone!” So the stubborn kid said as he left the ransacked room. Before Obito managed to run off, Kakashi grabbed him by his collar. “Where do you think you’re going?” He asked angrily and pointed towards the room. “You turned this room upside down and you’re leaving just like that? Clean up this mess!” Obito looked at him defiantly as he struggled to free himself.

“I’ve got no time for this! I need to find someone!”

“You should have thought about that BEFORE you stupidly mess up the school’s facility!”

“Shut up! I have to find Rin before anything happens to her! Let me go, Hatake!”

Kakashi now had forcibly manhandled Obito to face him directly. His eyes alone were enough to show the annoyance he felt when he slowly questioned Obito. “Are you telling me… that you’ve been stalking Nohara Rin every morning to school, you black sheep?” Obito spluttered and turned red, from anger and not embarrassment, as he shoved Kakashi away harshly. Kakashi relented out of spite, but still moved fast enough to block Obito’s path.

Arm’s crossed, the masked boy began his interrogation.

“You should be reported for harassment, you know? Forcing your affection on Nohara Rin against her consent is something low, even for a black sheep.”

“Hatake, I’m telling you to get lost! You don’t even know me or Rin to judge anything! No one cares about your stupid opinion!”

“On the contrary, I know that Nohara Rin is my classmate and sat in front of the teacher, she was voted as the most motherly person in school, she is a genius in Biology class after me and also the president of the Red Cross society despite being a second year.” Obito stared at Kakashi in disbelief so Kakashi added. “I also know that her family had recently closed their clinic and that she wanted to study abroad in medicine to reopen the family business. Oh, not to mention that she is one of my admirers… Did I miss anything?”

Kakashi saw stars when Obito clocked him across the face.

The raven breathed heavily as he looked down at Kakashi in fury. “You missed ALL the important details, moronic jerk!” He ran off the opposite way and was gone from Kakashi’s sight. He and Nohara Rin never showed up for school session later that day. Kakashi took it upon himself to tidy up the infirmary and then reported Obito’s misbehavior to his homeroom teacher, Mr Namikaze Minato.

When Kakashi came to the teacher office 15 minutes before the bell rings, Minato knew this must be something serious. Kakashi reported the Uchiha’s ransacking, his bordering obsessive infatuation towards Nohara Rin and his high possibility of skipping school for the day. Minato listened to the organized complains patiently and when Kakashi had finished, Minato told him to hurry and return to his class. “I will handle Uchiha Obito, Kakashi. You, as the candidate for the school president, should focus on your studies and the upcoming election week. Now go and good luck!” Kakashi bowed in respect before he leaves and hurry to class.

He didn’t once believed that Mr Namikaze would smack some senses into the black sheep, but all the other teachers had already given up on Uchiha Obito. So it’s logical that when it comes to the only person in school that could handle Obito, it would be Mr Namikaze.

 

The next day, Nohara Rin came to class five minutes before the bell rang.

She was smiling to her friends and said something about being sick the day before. Kakashi heard enough to confront Uchiha Obito later during recess, of his unnecessary anxiety over Rin. Suddenly, a shadow was on his right side and Kakashi looked up from his math book to find the brunette girl by his table. She had a soft smile and her eyes seemed to shine.

“What is it?” Kakashi asked straight to the point. He never liked speaking to anybody in general.

Rin’s gaze fell to her shoes before she looked up again into Kakashi cold eyes. “I… Obito told me that you were wondering where I was yesterday.” Kakashi blinked in confusion but Rin didn’t caught the gesture as she continued. “I was happy when I heard that and I got better instantly. So, yeah. Thank you Kakashi…” She gave him a sweet smile and returned to her seat where her friends began to swarm around her again. Probably congratulating her.

Kakashi scoffed behind his mask.

Boy he was going to have a field day with that black sheep.

It was lunch time and Kakashi left early, to his classmates’ surprise. He went to the last class of his year and called out for the Black Sheep.

That whole class stopped in their tracks upon his announcement and all of them stared at him like he was an alien. He might as well be since no advanced first class student would be coming to the dead last class, especially not Hatake “the prodigy” Kakashi. One of them, a girl wearing fishnet stockings with her uniform, kicked a table of a sleeping kid. “Wake up, Obi-chan! The prodigy is here to fuck you up!” Kakashi twitched in irritation at her crude remarks. As expected from a dead last class.

Obito roused from his sleep and yawned loudly. “Anko, I said I need to sleep… I don’t want your stupid dango!” Anko, ah yes. Mitarashi Anko who was always involved in fights and inappropriate behavior in school compounds; she proceeded to kick the chair this time and Obito fall onto his face for the second time Kakashi had witnessed. The boy finally saw Kakashi at the door, bored and irritated, and scrambled to get up. “Wh-Wha-What the fuck are you doing here?!” He ran to the door seething with anger and mostly confusion.

Kakashi looked at him with disdain. “You owe me for yesterday.”

Obito frowned. He growled out: “I owe you jackshit, jerk. If it weren’t for you, I would have found Rin much sooner.”

“Rin told me this morning…” Kakashi began but the other’s reaction intrigued him.

Obito froze upon hearing the five words and immediately dragged Kakashi away by the arm. Kakashi was too curious to resist: the black sheep’s attitude was too interesting to question in front of his classmates.

 They arrived in a dead end hallway, where it was empty and had only an old storage room. There, Obito questioned, angrily but not above a whisper. “How much did Rin told you?” Kakashi raised an eyebrow. He was only wondering why Obito had told Rin a lie to make her come to school, but now it seemed like something bigger was happening. Kakashi wasn’t interested in Nohara Rin’s reluctance to come to school.

But he was interested in Uchiha Obito’s involvement in all this.

So he answered. “Just enough.” And Obito’s disapproving face was almost rewarding. He glared harder at Kakashi and crossed his arms. “You seemed too casual even after knowing everything…” Kakashi shrugged and barely dodged a fist to his face. He caught Obito’s wrist and pinned him down on the floor in a flash. Obito shouted and Kakashi tightened his hold. Obito snapped into silence as the pain on his arm increased.

“Sheesh, you’re reckless and useless. How are you even alive…” Kakashi drawled out as he sat on the other boy. “Besides, I was more interested in this one detail you told Rin. About how I was wondering where she was and that made her better or something…” Kakashi heard the soft “Oh shit…” muttered by the boy below him and he smirked. He let Obito go and stood up, prim and proper.

“So as I said before, you owe me, black sheep. You used my name and put me in an unwanted situation.” Kakashi said in a condensing voice. “The least you could do is accepting that fact.” Obito got up to his feet, nursing his sore arms and looked at Kakashi unbelievingly.

“THAT’S what twist your panties?!” Again, Kakashi twitched.

Obito kept on rambling though. “What the hell did you expected me to say to her? She was so afraid to come to school that she was prepared to abandon her dream to study abroad!” He jabbed a finger on Kakashi’s chest. “The only thing that motivated her to even come out of her room was YOU. No matter how much I told her that I’ll protect her from those sharks, she trusted your non-existent words over mine! That’s why I used your name and no, I don’t owe you anything for that!” He shouted and walked away from Kakashi. But not before leaving some final words.

“Here I thought you would care when Rin told you about the loan sharks chasing after her family. Something that I myself had to discover on my own before she finally opened up to me…” He gritted his teeth before finally shouting: “Rin needed our help Kakashi, and we’ve got to help her! Why can’t you just see that?!” Then he was gone, leaving a shock still Kakashi in the hallway alone.

He returned to class just shy from the bell, and he experienced for once in is life, the teacher’s voice became muted and the writing on the board were some scribbles that didn’t made sense to him. He was too distracted to focus in class. Twice, the teacher had called for him and he didn’t answer. Their response was a worry remark and a trip to the infirmary for him to rest.

Kakashi grabbed his stuff and thanked the teacher for the consideration.

He went to the teacher office and waited for Mr Namikaze to finish his lesson.

The bell finally rang and soon Kakashi spotted the bright blond hair entering the office. Minato had a surprised look when he saw Kakashi but still greeted him with a smile.

Kakashi, as frank as always, asked: “You knew why Obito was obsessed on protecting Nohara Rin, didn’t you?”

Minato’s smile fell. He took a glance in his agenda on the table, and then grabbed his bag and jacket. “You have the permission to leave, don’t you Kakashi? Come, we’ll talk somewhere private.” Minato opened the door for Kakashi and the two left towards the car park. It was nothing new for Mr Namikaze to take him out from the school compound like this. Since the teacher was legally his guardian as was written in the will of his cowardly father.

**_“…For my beloved and only child, Kakashi, forgive your father for this one selfish act. I have prepared everything for your future; your inheritance and your guardian, who is a close and trusted friend of mine by the name of Namikaze Minato. He may be young and you might not approved of him, but I know he will provide you the support you need when I am gone…”_ **

God, it sounded like he died from a terminal illness rather than a knife through the chest.

“Kakashi? Are you actually sick or are you just tired? The clinic is just around the corner.” Minato asked with his eyes fixed on the road. Kakashi mumbled out: “There’s no need for a doctor. I got distracted in class and suddenly the teacher thought I was sick. Mr Homura was over assessing the situation…” Kakashi flinched at Minato’s deep laugh. “In his, and every teacher’s defense, you were never distracted in class, Kakashi. I could only imagine the havoc in the teacher office after we left…”

Kakashi shrugged, he didn’t care about the teachers nor their expectation of him. He was the perfect student because that was how he wanted to be. He strived to be perfect for his own benefit and no one else.

“ _Here I thought you would care…”_

It wasn’t his fault that he prioritize his well-being before others. What use of caring for others when in the end it would only stab you in the back? Kakashi’s eyes narrowed. “ _More like stab you in the chest…”_

“Did you say something, Kakashi?” Minato looked at the silver-haired curiously as they pulled in front of Minato’s apartment building. Kakashi ignored him and got out of the car and straight into the building. Minato’s apartment was on the third floor and he stayed with his girlfriend of two years, Uzumaki Kushina.

“Welcome back, honey!” Kushina came out from the kitchen area and stopped when she saw Kakashi coming in with Minato. She put down the bowl of something she was stirring and ran towards the teen, hugging the life out of him. “Kakashi! It’s been ages since you came over! Oh you cute little bastard, you!” A desperate look towards Minato and the man eased his enthusiastic girlfriend off of him. “Okay, you two stay in the living room and talk for all I care. I’m making a feast!” She ran back into the kitchen leaving the other two overwhelmed by her energy.

“… God help me when you two get a child together…” Kakashi mumbled making Minato blushed. “Anyway, Minato-san. About Obito and Rin…” Kakashi trailed off as the two made their way towards the sofa and sat down. Minato nodded as he began recounting the first time Uchiha Obito had ran to him for help regarding Nohara Rin’s situation.

 

_It was a week after the year began and the second years was helping cleaning the remains of the orientation week along with their juniors. Minato was in the teacher office alone as he review some papers he needed to be done when he heard the knock and the small hesitating voice along with it._

_“Excuse me, Mr Namikaze? Are you busy?”_

_Minato was busy, but Uchiha Obito was a responsibility that the whole teaching staff had pushed onto him so he couldn’t shrugged the child off when he himself had come on his own accord. So he greeted Obito with a smile and lent him an ear._

_“I’m sorry to disturb you, sir. But I don’t know who else I could ask for help…”_

_Minato almost chuckled at the truth behind that. “It’s okay Obito. Now what can I help you with? Do you have problem with your classmates or is it about your lessons?” That had always been the case when it comes to student crisis. Minato was just glad the kid finally decided to get help._

_Surprisingly, Obito had shook his head vehemently._

_“No sir, it’s worse. I need your help to make a police report.”_

_Minato’s body tensed as he stared at the fourteen-year-old’s determined eyes. Those weren’t the eyes of a normal troubled child. “What happened?” He asked quickly._

 

_Obito began to tell his experience during the end of the holidays. He was spending time with his friends when he first noticed Rin and her family coming out of an office building with two bulky men. He ditched his friend for a chance to say hello to her, but he heard something disturbing. One of the violent looking men had laughed and said that: “…this month is full of festivity so the interest had gone up. But you, Mr Nohara, was already prepared to pay up no matter what, huh?” The man dropped an empty wallet on the ground._

_“You threatened my family… how could I not pay up?!” Mr Nohara, Rin’s dad had shouted and it might have alarmed the other two men because they suddenly grabbed him by the collar. Almost as if choking him, in fact. “We will threaten your family as much as we want until you pay up all your debt!” Mr Nohara was then tossed onto the ground where his wife and Rin ran towards him._

_The bulky man also mentioned, as he eyed Rin. “Remember that you could save yourself the trouble of paying in cash…” he came closer to a frightened Rin and caressed her cheek. “…If you pay us with your lovely daughter here.” The family turned pale as the two men laughed and reentered the office building: Iwa Loan Group._

_Since then, Obito had tried to contact with Rin but the first time he brought the topic up, she had clamped shut and kicked him out of her house. Then, Obito began to realize that there are men watching over the Nohara household and most of them had the Iwa Group logo somewhere on them. Rin hardly left her house until the first day of school where Obito forced himself to look after her on her way to and from school. It took a day when the Iwa men tried to attack her on her way back and Obito shouting for help that Rin finally told him everything in her own words._

_“My dad had borrowed moneys from a company he believed was legitimate. But then suddenly the interest went sky high and dad had to pay up no matter what. Now our clinic had closed and we… I…” she had sobbed in Obito’s arms and the boy was helpless. However, he will not leave Rin to suffer alone. “I’m here to protect you until the very end, Rin.” He swore to her._

_“But I know what I can and cannot do. As a child, I can only comfort her with words. So I need your help to make a report to the police as a witness.” Minato was wide eyes and his opinion on Obito changed drastically. This child was clearly an Uchiha, in terms of their determination and loyalty. So Minato had done what he had asked, he called the police to make a report. They thought everything would get better from then._

_Minato hung up the phone and reluctantly told Obito of the police response. “They said that we lack proof and a testimony by a child is always partially unreliable. They needed the family themselves to come to the station and make the report. Any witness testimony will be taken after that.” Obito cursed and Minato didn’t scold him for that._

_“Why…?” Obito growled out. “Why are all these people that should be protecting us are ignoring our call for help?” He sobbed and cried into his sleeve as Minato watched him silently, pity in his blue eyes. “Why did Anko get suspended when she was protecting herself from those senior bullies? Why was Ibiki’s memento of his late friend confiscated by the teacher just because it was a knife? Why didn’t any of them try to understand our pain?” Obito cried hard and Minato took him to the infirmary to sleep it off. He never left Obito’s side until the boy woke up and went to class. Acting normally; as if the girl he love was not being targeted and threatened outside of these school walls._

 

Minato watched Kakashi slowly processing the new information he received. He gasped when he saw the distant look in the teen’s eyes, an eerily familiar look of a man much older than he was, that he instantly grabbed Kakashi’s hand. The poor child was trembling. “There are… so many things _wrong_ with this world, Kakashi,” The teacher/guardian began as he rubbed Kakashi’s hand softly. “You yourself had seen this world in its cruelty, and god knows how many more of you are in the school, more so in this whole world…”

Minato’s sigh startled Kakashi and he was suddenly pulled into a warm embrace. “I used to think that the darkness of the world should not have touched a child’s innocence. It should only be handled by the adults and children were meant to experience all the beauty this world had to offer. But I was proven wrong the day I became your guardian…” Minato sighed again. “I was proven wrong when Obito came to me with a problem that should not have involved him. He was so much more mature than I was that day. Shouldering all those burden by himself.”

Kakashi spotted Kushina over Minato’s shoulder who was looking at them with an understanding sadness. He laid his head on Minato’s shoulder more comfortably. There were so many dark things happening to so many people, even for someone who wasn’t directly involved, and they had been torn inside out and was forced to keep on going even with all these pain and suffering. Kakashi closed his eyes.

All he ever wanted was to inherit his father’s home security company as soon as he graduated, get married and have a son and a daughter, and die in his sleep only when old age was his bane. Despite all his effort to be the best as he could be so his goal could be achieved, Kakashi doubted the pain in his heart could be buried with this simple life plan. He had just wanted to keep himself distracted from the pain by planning his death in the far future. Because if he didn’t have this simple goals, his death might be sooner that he planned.

And that _terrified_ Kakashi to the core: he understood the reason his father had chosen to die.

And outside of this apartment, somewhere in this world, there are people who were just like him, fighting against the pain and prolonging their torture by being alive. One person kept appearing in his mind and Kakashi opened his eyes with a new determination.

Uchiha Obito was an obnoxious, sensitive, loyal person to his friends and families. He was the type of person to rise so high in hope and a brighter future and thus, the one to fall the hardest when it is snatched away.

Kakashi knew that pain of loss… and he wanted to protect Obito.

He decided that he should start by protecting Rin and everyone in Konoha high school.

 

The day after onwards, Kakashi worked harder on his campaign for the next school president. His manifesto for a better learning environment consist of a ‘Peer Community’ club which helped with troubled students either academically or personally, a new disciplinary rule where every claimed offense must be thoroughly investigated before a punishment was set, a new class system where students are mixed despite their academic result and a ‘Lounge Room’ is to be created for students to hang out.

These manifesto had shocked the teachers and students alike that Kakashi was called to the Counselor to have a little talk. “Ms. Tsunade, there is nothing wrong with me and I am not threatened by anyone to do this…” Senju Tsunade eyed the boy critically as she reread the manifesto. “I have a hard time to believe that the prodigy who started the campaign with the slogan ‘the sanctity of Konoha order breeds perfection’ had suddenly changed it to ‘a sanctuary for a brighter generation through communication’. If there’s no blackmailing… I am astoundingly impressed.” She smiled.

Kakashi looked at her strangely as the woman passed his papers back. “Your previous slogan had won the interest of the school boards. Your new one is slowly gaining the interest of the Konoha students, which I recall you labelled them as ‘lost sheep that needed a guard dog to watch over’.” She leaned heavily against her comfy chair and smiled encouragingly at Kakashi. “If you believe that this manifesto will benefit the students more than the school board, then go right ahead and give them hell, Hatake.” She laughed and to Kakashi, the sound was like the bells of liberty.

_There were people out there looking out for us after all, Obito._

Kakashi snapped out from the sudden mysterious thought as he left the counselor office.

He briefly wondered why he would thought of Obito first and foremost, but then he concluded that it was because of Obito that Kakashi had opened his eyes to the pains of others beside his own. He was in debt to Obito this time. Kakashi suddenly remembered an important aspect of his campaign that he hadn’t done. He must formed a student council body of people he could work with and at the same time promote them too. Earlier when he first decided to run for president against the third years, he thought he alone could handle the school and boy, did the school board was impressed by his determination.

Now, Kakashi believed he could form a council with certain candidates in mind.

Like, for **student relation and external affairs**.

“What the fuck, prodigy?! You want ME to be in your council??” Mitarashi Anko, checked.

For the **school disciplinary and security**.

“What the hell did you asked my girlfriend? Wait, you want me as what?” Morino Ibiki, checked.

The **treasury**.

“Hello, there Kakashi. You said you need my help?” Tenzou Yamato, checked.

Student council **secretary**.

“Eh? Kakashi, do you mean it?” Nohara Rin, checked.

And finally the **vice president**.

“ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!!!” Uchiha Obito, partially checked.

 Kakashi finally managed to gather all of his chosen members in one room without a limb or an eardrum damaged. Anko and Ibiki sat together in one corner, Rin sat near Kakashi with a fuming Obito on her other side and Yamato stood beside Kakashi with a lost look. “Kakashi, I think you might need to reconsider these candidature…”

“What’s wrong, lanky? You don’t trust some ex-offenders of the school _holy_ system of order?!” Anko shouted from her seat. Her smirk was playful but her eyes were cold and sharp.

Yamato sighed as he looked at Kakashi devastatingly before looking straight at Anko as well as Ibiki. “To be entirely honest, I don’t care about ex-offenders or the Konoha order. I don’t even know what they are ever since my transfer here early this year.” He then sat in a chair and opened his books. “I’m here because Kakashi asked for my help, and he had helped me before when I first transferred in, though he was distant so I never considered him to ask for help at all.”

Kakashi again did his famous shrug. Obito yelled at him. “Stop your stupid shrug! This whole idea is stupid and you’re stupid! We don’t have the time to play student council at school! We-!” Obito was silent by a gentle hand on his arm. Rin smiled at him happily.

“I think it would be a great effort to improve the students’ lifestyle at school, Obito.” She clapped her hands together, her eyes were far away in a distant future as she spoke. “I for one, admire the word ‘sanctuary’ in the new slogan. It makes the school a place of new hopes and beginnings for a better future, don’t you think so?” She looked at Obito but everyone in the room had heard her. Slowly, Anko and Ibiki began to loosen up and Kakashi smiled behind his mask. Rin was the right choice to unite this band of misfits, and she was the whole reason why Kakashi was determined to make this council work.

But there was a reason he chose Yamato into this council too. With Kakashi blinded from the logic and the black and white thoughts he used to have, which had once attracted the old school boards, Yamato had to be the critic of all the flaws that would be pick on by the boards. “Yamato, tell me your opinion on these poses and your summary of my decisions. I expect your report tomorrow morning.” Yamato tensed and stammered a few before finally nodded.

Then Kakashi turned to Rin. “Rin, can you please stay behind so I could give you the documents we need to prepare for the election? Obito, you stay too.” Obito gave him the finger and a deadpanned face. Kakashi almost rolled his eyes. “Anko and Ibiki, I will prepare the memos for your post, of course on the other posts as well, but for you two, I got something special I want to introduce to the school.” Anko’s eyes twinkled. “Is this about that new ‘Peer club’ and the lounge room?? Holy shit, I so rooted for those ideas!” She exclaimed. Ibiki grunted, “I don’t think there’s much to do on the security part, since it’s shitty as hell…”

Kakashi nodded along as he grabbed his bags. “The order is flawed,” the whole room gasped loudly, even Yamato. Hatake Kakashi accepting the order as flawed?? Even for him, it’s unthinkable. Yet, Kakashi just raised an eyebrow at his new council members’ exaggeration. “What? I finally saw the flaw of the system and I wanted to improve it, in a less Spartan way.” He mumbled the last part. Obito who had been silent since Rin, stood up and whacked Kakashi’s shoulder.

For a second, Kakashi felt the distinct pain piercing his chest.

Then Obito had an armed around his shoulder and gave him a noogie. “I’ve seen it and I’m believing it! The jerk prodigy had learnt to be a human finally!!” He laughed and as Kakashi tried to get out of his grip, (quite simple for him, but Obito might broke some fingers or dislocate his shoulder for that) he felt the hole in his chest began to be filled. This room of cheerful laughter, as foreign as it was to Kakashi, was what he was aiming to give to the new generation of Konoha high students.

Anko, Ibiki and Yamato left a little while later and Kakashi was actually reluctant to see them leave. He stomped down those childish feelings: once they win the election, Kakashi could see them every day. If their requirement for the election was fulfilled nicely, that is. Kakashi called for Rin and Obito and they left for the teacher office to get the documents from their advisor teacher.

“By the way, jerk Kakashi,” Kakashi twitched. “Who is our advisor? Please don’t tell me it’s that Homura guy or old grandma Koharu?? I don’t accept them!” Kakashi sighed at Obito’s stupid rambling as Rin laughed it off as if it was normal. Maybe he should reconsider the vice president position. “No, Mr Homura nor his wife, is not our advisor. And as vice president, you have a say in things you’re not that keen with…” Obito suddenly looked at him with those bright yet dark eyes and a wide painful smile. “Oh my god! You’re telling me I got chetos power?! SWEET!!” Kakashi snapped. “VETO power, for fuck sake…” Rin stared at him worriedly but Obito merely laughed. “Chetos, vetos, same difference! My opinion matters! Hah!”

Kakashi ignored him as he knocked respectfully on the door. “Of course it matters, even if it is moronic. So I took the liberty of recruiting a trusted advisor.” Sarutobi Hiruzen opened the door and greet the three with a warm smile. “Ah, there you all are. You took your time getting here.”

Obito discreetly slide into Kakashi’s personal space and whispered into his ear: “How the fuck did you recruited the principal as our advisor teacher?? Is this even legal?” Kakashi shoved him off. “Shut up, black sheep! He’s not our advisor teacher.” Minato popped his head behind the principal with a larger smile. “I’m going to be Kakashi’s council advisor, so don’t worry Obito. You’ll be working your butts off to earn the role and the responsibility along with it!” The blond teacher smiled as Obito sweated. “Suddenly, I’m not that into the student council stuff, jerk Kakashi…”

Kakashi secretly smirked as he received the documents from Minato who gave him a knowing smile and a wink. “Don’t stay too long, kids. As soon as the documents are finished, put the necessary ones that I need to check in the box outside of the office. I’ll read it first thing tomorrow morning.” Minato left along with the principal. “I have a meeting with the other advisor teachers with the board now, so good luck guys!” He wished and disappeared up the stairs into the administration floor.

Obito and Rin had wished Minato a good luck too before they went to the library to sort out the documents. It was only supposed to be Rin’s job but Obito wanted to help out and failed at that, leading to Kakashi berating the other boy for his uselessness. When everything was sorted out between Minato’s share and the council’s share, the three of them stretched and yawned in their seats. Obito looked at his watched and shrieked. “It’s THAT late already?! Kakashi why didn’t you say anything? Why didn’t the librarians kicked us out? Holy hell, Rin I got to take you home now!”

Rin’s face was slowly turning to red as she asked Obito to calm down. “I told you to stop fussing Obito. I’ll be fine walking home.” She glanced at Kakashi who began to file the papers to Council and Advisor stacks each. Obito caught her look and frowned deeply. “This is why I said being in a student council is stupid. Rin can't stay back this long and she would be stressed out even more by the workload it comes with!” Kakashi gave the Council stack to Rin and he held on to the Advisor stack. “I know, black sheep. I’ve taken everything into account before I offered the job.”

Rin gasped as Obito grabbed Kakashi by the collar, ready to beat some senses into the guy. “I thought you fucking _care_ , jerk…” he hissed out. Kakashi would have been offended by the lack of trust he was shown but he persevered. “I meant to say that, I know Rin have the most burdening job, so that’s why I asked you to stay behind Obito. The two of us can help her by dividing the workload as we had done just now and for the question of her return home,” Kakashi slapped the hand off. “Isn’t it obvious that we’ll walk her home together? Geez…” He left the library and the two stunned teen behind. He looked back and jiggled a silver ring of keys.

“If you guys don’t hurry up, I’m going to lock you in there…” Rin and Obito looked at one another, smiled and ran out towards Kakashi. The silver haired eyes widened when the two suddenly glomped him in a tackle hug. Their laughed echoed the empty corridors and as Kakashi stared at the cracked ceilings, pinned down by the gentlest girl in the world and the most obnoxious idiot of the universe, he found that he rather be nowhere else but here.

Kakashi believed that he’s getting old a bit too fast for his taste.

The library was locked, the documents were left in the box and Rin, Obito and Kakashi had left the school compound towards the direction of Rin’s house. Obito talked about some jokes, Kakashi would shot down each one with his sarcasm and Rin would laughed at the both of them.  Kakashi had fun, for once. And he could see his simple life goal began to include two people for the long-run. Who knows? Kakashi couldn’t predict the future, but he sure wanted whatever he have with these two to last forever.

And the child within him would added: “ _And ever and ever and more ever!”_

But the ugly truth would only give a simple short warning: “ **Watch the truck.** ”

Suddenly, Kakashi realized the empty streets and closed shops all around them. It was 7 at night, but the shops would still be opened until late. His instincts was screaming the wrongness of it all. “Obito, Rin, let’s hurry and used another route.” He said in panic to which the two were confused but listened to him. They walked quickly across the empty market street and their dread heightened when they heard ominous footsteps behind them.

Kakashi whispered for them to walk quickly and to not look back but idiot Obito looked and he began to panic marvelously. “Jerk, I think there’s three bulky guys behind us and they got the Iwa logo!” Rin blanched as her steps began to falter from the shock. But Kakashi grabbed her firmly and forced her to walk. “That’s why I said not to look back, moron! Come on, Rin. Don’t give up yet.” Kakashi led them towards a crossroad and across the street, people were prowling. Kakashi gritted his teeth. That’s where his friends supposed to be.

Suddenly a white truck stopped directly in their way, blocking them from the crossroad and the protection it provided beyond. The driver came out and suddenly, Kakashi realized, the three of them were surrounded.

The driver, a blond tanned man spoke up. “Leave the girl and get lost brats.”

Obito glared at him but he made sure that he was in between Rin and the other three men behind them. Kakashi faced the driver head on. “I got a police officer on speed dial. So leave us and the girl alone or you will suffer.” He knew he sounded like a snot-nosed brat, but what else could he do? But he truly meant the second part of his threat though. Then idiot Obito just HAD to open his mouth.

“Why didn’t you call the police sooner you jerk?! I didn’t even know you have a phone!”

Kakashi resisted to face slap because he was a prodigy and he didn’t face slap.

The four Iwa group men chuckled as they discovered the ruse and they came at them from both sides.

It was their own undoing.

The blond driver was expertly parried and render unconscious by Kakashi with his 'Raikiri kumite' he had invented and earned the black belt in karate and aikido just over a year ago. He turned to focus on the other three as Obito picked up a fallen tree branch. Kakashi had no fucking clue what he was aiming to do with that, but suddenly Obito wielded the branch like a wooden sword and knocked all the leg pressure point of the bulkiest of them all, paralyzing him to his knees.

When Obito was done, the branch broke into two and he threw the thing away. Kakashi looked at him in awe. “Don’t be so surprised. Uchiha have kendo as a family sport and pressure points are the main theme of the tournaments… Hellish family reunion I’ve ever known.” Suddenly, his smile faltered. “Where’s Rin?!”

Kakashi looked around and saw Rin was taken by a spikey haired Iwa man. Distracted by the sight of Rin unconscious, Kakashi didn’t notice the other Iwa man attacking him. But Obito did.

“KAKASHI!!”

Kakashi realized too late, and the man, armed with a knife, had slashed him across his left eye.

The pain was immediate.

God, the pain. It _burnsburnsburnsburns_ … He couldn’t open his eye anymore.

He heard a strangled masculine shout before Obito was by his side again. With one eye, Kakashi saw the tears in Obito's two perfectly fine, black orbs. Thank god.

No, Rin. Where was Rin??

Kakashi looked around and saw Rin was left in the white truck. The sliding side door was still opened which means the last one was still –

He heard the punch on Obito first before the boy flew into his sight. Kakashi was still too shock by his wound to process the situation. What happened to Obito? Why did he dropped like that? Why won’t his eye opened goddammit!!

Suddenly the last spiky haired man had grabbed Kakashi by his front collar and hoisted the teen in the air. Kakashi was choking and panicking, but he was still able to hear the man’s cruel voice. “Some wannabe brats wanna play with the big guns, huuh? You kids should’ve thought of the consequences when you decided to play heroes…”

Heroes? What was he talking about? Obito and him just wanted to help Rin…

The man smirked and tossed Kakashi away, onto a burning hot, tarmac pavement. He looked up and saw a sign stating 'Kannabi Street'.

Kakashi quickly concluded that he was on the road. The crossroad to be precise. Why did the man do that? Kakashi can now easily call for help from the people on the other street. Listen, they’re already making a fuss.

“…what’s going on there?”

“Oh my god, somebody help that child!”

Kakashi slowly felt either a migraine wrecking his head or the sound of something loud was getting stronger. At least, he was glad that they saw Obito being attacked. Help was coming… He slowly felt the darkness calling him.

“Kid, get out of there, now!”

“Mommy, the big truckie is coming closer…”

“Somebody save that silver kid!!”

 

Kakashi woke up disoriented on his back. He felt his left eye sting and then the burn feeling began. Kakashi ignored it. Around him, there were people, and they were noisy. Too much voices and he was getting sick of them. They were touching him freely and Kakashi had to shrug them off forcibly. His eye burned, Obito had dropped in front of him, then… Rin.

Where were they? Where were Obito and Rin??

Kakashi finally sat up, despite the mind numbing migraine and searched left and right. Just nearby, he saw another bigger group of people crowding in front of a giant steel truck. Looking at it now with just one functioning eye, Kakashi was awed by the size of the vehicle. Wait, how did he ended up on the other side of the street?

Kakashi tried to stand up but fell pathetically on his front. He groaned as he began to see red again. He blinked. There’s red stuff at the feet of the crowd in front of him. Kakashi’s left eye throbbed as he felt sick.

No way.

Almost like magic, Kakashi got up and began to limp towards the crowd who parted upon seeing the one eyed boy. They parted and made way for him even when some of them was looking reluctant and despaired to do such a simple thing.

Why?

Because he was going to carve this moment forever in his mind and lived to regret it over and over again as long as he still breathes.

But _why?_

Why not? When Obito was lying there on the dirty street in his own bright red blood.

Oh god. Blood was pouring out of his mouth. It’s pouring out from his head, and his whole right side of the body. There’s **red red red red** everywhere.

“Ka…shi…”

His voice was so broken. It was heart breaking. Kakashi wasn’t sure if there were still any left to break inside of him. He went down on his knees, almost falling in the process if it weren’t for the crowd nearby catching him. Kakashi ignored them too.

Because nothing else in the world mattered anymore, when the most obnoxious idiot of the universe… was dying in order to save _him_.

Kakashi took Obito’s still warm, but sticky with **red red red** blood left hand, into his. Obito gave Kakashi a smile. An honest to (cruel) god, sincere smile while he was seconds away from death door.

No no no no. So much. There’s still so much more…

Obito coughed out blood. It looked so much more painful than him falling on his face.

“Ka…shi, thank god… you’re okay…” Obito’s weak, no, strong eyes had looked at Kakashi. Only at him. Right now, it’s just both of them in this **cruel cruel cruel** world they wanted to fix.

Obito… so much… There’s so much more things I wanted to share with you…

“Kaka…shi…” Weak, no, his grip was still strong, Obito kept on talking even when all Kakashi wanted was to keep him quiet, save his strength and tell him what he wanted to say since the beginning.

“I’m being selfish but…” Obito swallowed hard and painfully. He must had swallowed his own blood. “…please… protect her for me?” His grip suddenly slackened and went limp in Kakashi’s grip.

In the distance, the sound of the shrill siren was more of a mocking rather than a salvation.

_Why?_

Kakashi gripped the lifeless hand tightly. His sole eye was clamped shut as a new burning sensation took over it. His eyes felt wet.

_Why… Obito?_

He felt the people was tearing him away from Obito and he lashed out. “DON”T TOUCH ME!!” He shouted. “DON”T FUCKING TOUCH HIM!!!”

_Why are all these people who should be protecting us…_

Kakashi attacked the crowd. Two men, he had broken their ribs. A women had dislocated her shoulder trying to stop him and the two emergency unit who was carrying Rin in their stretcher?

He broke their arms too.

… _are ignoring our call for help?_

Kakashi attacked in blind rage until another second and third unit with a powerful tranquilizer managed to stop him. He went limp in their grips and in his blurry state, he saw them hurrying towards Obito.

 _Obito… you were always right_ …

He heard the first medical guy was shouting and ushered a stretcher in haste. Then they were all in a haste.

Kakashi closed his eyes. No, his _eye_. Singular. Noun.

“…so much…Obito…”

He drifted into the dark, where the nightmares roamed and where he belonged.

A forlorn whisper of a child went passed him and he ignored it.

_...I love you so much…Obito…_

 

Hatake Kakashi didn’t need love.

He used to be a simple child.

And this was merely the beginning of his hell.

 


End file.
